


Just So You Know

by eventidefalls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventidefalls/pseuds/eventidefalls
Summary: Roxas and Naminé were given a moment to breathe, to drink in each other's presence before they left for the battleground.





	Just So You Know

They were all reunited to fight against the darkness.

 

Sora, Kairi, Riku.

 

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey.

 

Xion, Roxas and Axel.

 

Terra, Aqua and Ventus.

 

All of them, except Naminé.

 

Roxas turned to the girl decked in white, her petite form filled with a confidence that she placed in them, believing that they would be the ones to alleviate the world from the suffering of Xehanort’s ambitious beliefs. They would be engaged in combat while she, with no weapon, would be merely assisting Kairi. Even if there were so many of them, Roxas was not entirely certain at whether Kairi alone could protect her. With Kairi being a Princess of Heart and Naminé being her other half, the two of them were bound to be one of their targets.

 

Roxas broke away from his friends and everyone to make his way over to her, his footsteps coming to a stop in front of the blonde-haired girl, the one who had to bear the burden of not one but multiple painful memories and omitted truths in order to make sure that they were on the right path. It might not have been the best way to do it but at the very least, the damage done was minimised in the long run.

 

From the corner of her eye, he could see Kairi and Axel – or was it Lea? – gesturing to the rest to give both himself and Naminé some privacy of their own.

 

“Naminé,” he breathed, keeping his gaze upon the artist. “Are you sure?”

 

He knew better than to tell her to stay behind, to not give her a choice. Roxas, of all people, understood that very well. Naminé has her own experiences of not having a choice too and had proven that when given a choice, the consequences always ended up turning out rather dire for her.

 

“Kairi needs me,” is all she tells him, a wistful smile on her face. “It’s the same like Sora needs you. You and Sora are not complete without each other. Likewise, it is the same for me and Kairi.”

 

As soon as she finished her sentence, Roxas’ gaze narrowed even further. Naminé can see the concern swimming in the depths of his ocean hues and she takes a step closer, fingers wrapping gently around his wrist, her thumb rubbing against the flesh where she could see his veins crisscrossing each other. It reminded her of how their paths had intertwined and brought them together, even if it felt like they did not have a choice to do so.

 

“I think it’d make me feel better if I know you’re nearby too,” Naminé said, shifting her fingers so that they were tangled up with his. Even if they were on a battlefield, even if Naminé could not fight like how the others could, she could still contribute in her own little ways.

 

Roxas continued to remain silent before returning the gesture of affection, his lips pressing against the crown of her blonde tresses. He breathed her in, noting that there was the faint scent of the sea, dancing with the notes of vanilla and the faint smell of linen and flowers.

 

“I don’t like the idea of seeing you in danger,” he admitted in a soft voice, the undercurrents of fear evident no matter how much he tried to mask it. There was a tremble in his words that could not quite shake. “Neither do I like the idea of you putting yourself in danger, no matter how much of a necessity it is.”

 

Naminé cast a glance at the rest of them. Although there were some of them respectful enough to look away, she managed to catch some of them looking over at them; they only turned away when she made eye contact with them. She lets out a soft giggle, audible to herself and Roxas.

 

“It’s the same for me, Roxas, but we both know that if we don’t do this, the rest of the world is at risk,” Naminé reminded me as a sombre silence falls over the both of them once again. The weight of the aftermath of the world has befallen over not just the two of them but everyone else waiting for them to finish whatever they needed to exchange with each other.

 

From the corner of his eye, Roxas catches a glimpse of them signalling to him that the two of them needed to finish up, that they needed to go. “I love you,” he tells Naminé, bringing her even closer to him.

 

Naminé lets out a laugh as she allowed the boy to pull her closer, enveloping her entire being into a firm hold.

 

“I know. I do too, more than anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its content.
> 
> With Kingdom Hearts III's release next month, I wanted to write a little something. I was inspired by the trailers and I didn't see Naminé in it, even though it is clear that she is going to play a major role too. Given how Kingdom Hearts II ended, I hope that Roxas and Naminé managed to see each other every day, as promised by Kairi, even if it was just for a few days before Sora had to go again.


End file.
